


Riko's Study Session

by SmolInnocentChild



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ass touching, Awkward, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Riko's gay as fuck, Waste of Time, You doesn't realise for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolInnocentChild/pseuds/SmolInnocentChild
Summary: Riko comes over to You's house to study Studying turns to sleepover sleepover turns to goof crack things i cant write summarys





	Riko's Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> i started to write this at 11:45pm on a Saturday expect trash  
> also first ever fanfic

Rik **o** **s POV **

 

"Sorry for the intrusion" I said while taking off my shoes You did the same and then led me upstairs to her room I toke out my books to study for the upcoming test. 

"Hey Riko your good at math right?" "Yeah I guess" "Well then great because im terrible at it haha" Said the grey haired girl infront of me "You and Chika are both terrible at math its kind of funny" "H-Hey its not my fault Chika didn't understand math" You said with a light blush of embrassment on her face. 

                                                                     **Uhh 10pm**                                                    

 I glanced at the clock and the wall and internally yelled fuck when i realised how late it was. "You its pretty late so i better go" I started grabbing my things until i heard her say something i would've never thought would happen "Why don't you stay the night?" SHE  SAID THE WORDS MY GAY HEART WAS POUNDING A SLEEPOVER WITH MY FUCKING CRUSH HOLY SHIT PLAY THIS COOL RIKO ITS OKAY ITS OKAY "Uh Riko your face is pretty red" I immediately slapped both of my hands on my face and turned around "U-Uh im fine but yes You I'd like to spend the night" OH HELL YEAH ALMOST DIDNT STUTTER ONCE wait thats not a grammatically correct sentence BUT WHATEVER 

"Alright Riko I'll tell my mom your staying over and I'll grab you some pajamas" You walked out of the room and I immediately called my mom to ask if i could spend the night at You's house of course she said yes. I sat down on You's bed and tried to contain my gay ass thoughts I then saw You walk in with a pair of pajamas "Here you go Riko!" "Thanks You I'll change in the bathroom" I walked out of her room and back in to ask a question "You could i use your shower?" "Oh yeah go right ahead" I thanked her and walked into the bathroom I toke off my clothes and turned on the water. 

After a short shower and drying my hair i put on the pajamas they were a  little small but fit just fine 

I walked back into You's room and yawned "Do you have a futon for me to sleep on You?" She replied with "Ah no but thats fine you can just sleep in my bed right?" 

It toke all self restraint in my body to not just die and go to heaven right there but instead i said "O-Oh thats fine." We both got into the bed and tried to adjust ourselves to the sorta small bed thats not really small but is small for the sake of this to make sense ,while this was happening You accidently touched my butt I felt her pull back immediately but i still felt the sensation there she turned over and said goodnight 

I toke a quick peek at her face and saw her blushing like crazy so i kissed her cheek and said "Goodnight You" after i did that i felt her come closer to me and hold my hand gently they felt a tad rough but they were warm and we fell asleep like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> i checked this over only once so its probably screwed up


End file.
